Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-7})^{11}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-7})^{11} = 6^{(-7)(11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})^{11}} = 6^{-77}} $